Secret Plan to Love
by X Sophie Hermione Pond X
Summary: Gwen and Morgana have noticed some strangeness in Arthur. And when they learn the truth about it. They will stop and nothing to make Arthur happy. Story is better than summery. Merthur, Arthur x Merlin.


**Hello guys! This is my first Merlin fic, since I have only been recently introduced to the show. So I have been spending my no homework time watching seasons 1 - 4 and making the most of not having homework to do. **

**This will be a One Shot about Merlin x Arthur or Merthur, if you will.**

"Speech". Arthur's - _'Thinking'. _Merlin's - _**'Thinking'.**_

**Sorry if people are little OOC, it's just how I wrote it.**

**I do not own Merlin, it belongs to the BBC.**

**Secret Plan to Love**

Arthur was in his chambers, laying on his bed, thinking. Thinking about a certain idiot who stole his heart.

_'Why did I fall for him, HIM of all people.' _

Arthur rolled over a couple times trying to clear his head but to no avail could he get 'him' out of his mind. Ever since the imbecile drank from that poison chalice, Arthur had never been so worried in his life, and that's when he realised that he can't bare a life without... Merlin.

Sunrise was almost upon Arthur, so that meant that, his lover boy would soon arrive... if he wasn't late, which most likely he will be, so Arthur stayed in his bed to think about Merlin some more in peace. Arthur then snuggled down into the sheets and blankets that made up his bed, and whispered a word before falling asleep. "Merlin..."

**XMerthurX**

"Arthur? Arthur!"

Consciousness slowly brought Arthur back to the real world. He looked up to see who was calling his name.

It was Merlin.

"Ah! Merlin! I'm in nothing but my boxers, give me some space."

"Sorry, it's just that it's 11 o'clock and your farther is looking for you."

"11! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"I...er...overslept. Sorry, it's just Gaius told me to go get some herbs and I fell asleep as soon as I came through the door."

"That's no good enough, Merlin."

"Sorry, Sire," said Merlin with a hurt look on his face.

"Sorry, Merlin I didn't mean to snap. It's just I'm really late for training and my farther is going to kill me and give another lecture why this is not the coming of a great king."

"OK I understand, parents, eh? Never can fully please them."

"Yeah for once your right."

"Am I done for today?"

"Umm... I think I'll let you go easy today, Merlin so I'll give you less to do." Merlin had a huge smile on his faced, that Arthur adored so much.

"I need you to polish my armour first, super quick while I eat. Then scrub the floor, wash my clothes, serve Lunch, sharpen my daggers, and finally get me ready for bed by getting a bath ready for me. That will be all."

"I should have known your 'less chores' is different to my 'less chores'."

"It could have been worse so I would keep my mouth shut if I were you."

"OK, I'll get started on your armour."

"You do that."

Arthur got dressed behind his screen and then sat down to have his very quick breakfast; grapes and cheese to be exact. Arthur wasn't concentrating on his meal though. He was concentrating on Merlin as he polished the amour.

_'I wonder what is going on in his mind right now.'_

**XMerthurX**

_**'I wonder why he keeps staring at me. Not that I'm complaining, I'm loving the attention. To be honest I've liked Arthur for a while now, I don't know why I had to fall in love with a Royal Prat. But I**_ _**guess that's life.'**_

"Have you finished yet, Arthur?"

"What? Finished? Yeah I am."

"Were you in deep thought about something? You know you can tell me anything," Merlin said with his signature smile.

_'Damn that smile,' _thought Arthur.

"It's nothing Merlin, honest just me drifting off into a world of my own."

"Right, whatever. I have pretty much done your amour." Merlin placed the amour down on the table and leant against it. Thinking to himself.

"OK, don't stand there then like a statue then. I need putting into it of course."

"Right, yes, sure."

"Looks like you're in a world of your own too," chuckled Arthur.

"In a way," Merlin said sheepishly.

"Well you have plenty of time for day-dreaming when you're done with your duties."

"OK."

**XMerthurX**

Once Arthur was in his armour he went outside for training and try to avoid his farther, leaving Merlin alone in Arthur's chambers.

"Right! First thing to do is... scrub the floor, hmm I think I will do washing Arthur's clothes first because I'll get dirty water everywhere."

Merlin went into the cupboard and grabbed a small tin bucket, soap, brush etc. When he placed them all on the floor and checked to make sure no one was about to walk in, he used his magic to make life easier for him. He filled the tin bucket with cold water then said,

"Onhǽte þá wæter!"

The water started to heat up, releasing steam. When Merlin thought the water was warm enough he grabbed the pile of dirty clothes, sat down on a stool and got to work.

**XMerthurX**

Arthur was practicing sword fighting with Gwaine, when he was suddenly caught off guard and fell to the floor. Landing on his back.

"What's up with you today, Arthur? You seem to have your mind on other things."

"You caught me, Gwaine. I've got a lot on my mind right now. I fell asleep late last night because I was up all night, thinking. That's why I'm a bit dazed."

"Well, I'm here if you wanna talk, but go ask one of the other guys first. You know I'm not a 'feelings' guy."

"Thanks, Gwaine. Why don't you and the others have the rest of the day off."

"Really? Thanks Arthur!"

"It's not a problem." Arthur smiled as Gwaine ran to the over knights to tell them the good news. Arthur started walking away, back to the castle but suddenly turned around when he heard Elyan shout a 'thank you'. Arthur waved his hand to them and began walking again.

_'I think I'll go for a ride. Maybe that will clear my head.'_

**XMerthurX**

Merlin was still washing Arthur's clothes but soon grew bored.

_**'I'll just leave it and do it later. He's got enough clothes to last him all week.'**_

Merlin threw the wash cloth into the bucket, stood up, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. As soon as he got out the door though, he ran into Gwen.

"Gwen."

"Hello, Merlin"

"How are you and Lady Morgana?"

"Were doing fine Merlin. Thank you for asking."

"Have her nightmares stopped yet?"

"It's on and off now. But I think she's healing well. Whatever new remedy Gaius made works great."

"Glad to hear it," Merlin said a little quicker, trying to leave before Gwen realised Merlin was supposed to be doing Arthur's chores.

"I'll be going now, Gwen. Hope to see you later," Said Merlin now turning away.

"OK, bye Mer - wait! Aren't you supposed to be doing Arthur's chores?"

"Well... I was and... I'm now going to collect herbs for Gaius then continue with my duties." Merlin smiled, hoping Gwen would buy it.

"OK, Merlin. Make sure you're finished before Arthur comes back. I won't say that you're having a break to him."

"Err... thanks, Gwen, I owe you," Merlin said, smiling and then walking away.

"And, Merlin."

"Yeah?"

"If you get caught by Arthur, I had nothing to do with it."

"Yes, my lady."

"Stop it, Merlin. Now go before Arthur finds out."

"Bye, Gwen," Merlin called as he sprinted away.

"Bye, Merlin," Gwen yelled after him.

**XMerthurX**

Arthur walked up to the stables to fetch his trusty steed, but soon realising that his training clothes were a mess after being defeated Gwaine.

"Ah! You, Stable Boy."

"Yes, Sire?" the boy said timidly.

"I need you to get my horse ready while I change into some clean clothes, and tell King Uther I am going on a hunting trip."

"Yes, of course, Sire." The Stable Boy ran up to a nearby knight, and told what the Prince had told him. The knight looked over at Arthur, making sure the boy was telling the truth. When Arthur gave a nod, the knight went inside to inform the King.

Arthur soon followed inside and up to his chambers. When he reached the door to his chambers, he noticed a humming sound from inside.

_'Is that Gwen?'_

To find out Arthur opened the door, and slowly walked in. He was right. Gwen was sat on the stool Merlin was on earlier, and was washing his clothes.

"Guinevere?"

"Arthur!"

"What are doing in here? And where's Merlin?"

"Well... Merlin wasn't feeling well so I told him to go to Gaius and get some rest."

Gwen looked Arthur in the eye, in hope that he would believe the story.

_'Gwen, you are such a bad liar.'_

"Right... OK, I hope he feels better and I'll see him later. Are you sure you don't mind doing Merlin's chores for him. I'm sure you have to tend to Morgana as well."

"It's fine Arthur, really. Morgana gave me permission to do this."

"OK, well... don't work yourself to hard," said Arthur, giving Gwen a fake smile.

"I won't," said Gwen, sending a fake smile back.

"Bye then." Arthur turned to walk away.

"Wait! Arthur!" Arthur turned around. "Is there a reason you came into your chambers?"

"Oh, yes. I need a clean set of clothes."

"Right here, my Lord." Gwen got up from the stool and went over to the bed where the pile of clean clothes were. She picked up some brown trousers, red shirt and red jacket.

"Thank you, Guinevere."

"My pleasure, Sire." Gwen handed the clothes over, and did a small curtsy.

"Now, now, Guinevere. You don't have to that. Just do it when we are in public."

"Of course, my—" Arthur gave a glare. "Of course, Arthur."

"That's better. Now I'm going behind the screen to get change."

"OK."

**XMerthurX**

"OK, Gwen. I'm done." Arthur came out fully dressed to a smiling Gwen.

"What?" Arthur looked confused.

"Are you trying to impress someone, Arthur Pendragon?"

"No, why?"

"It's just you seemed to take a long time making sure you looked OK. By looking in that polished dish, like a mirror."

"OK, fine. You when I told you I was gay, but I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, you told me last month."

"Well, I am sure now."

"Really? I'm so happy for you, Arthur." Gwen ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Gwen... need to breath."

"Right, sorry."

"It's fine." Gwen let Arthur go, but still continued to stare at him.

"So..."

"'So' what?"

"Who's the lucky guy."

"Fine, I'm going to tell you, but you can't tell anyone."

"I won't. Don't worry."

"OK... it's Merlin."

"Merlin? But if it's Merlin then why did you come in here to get ready for him, when you thought that Merlin would already be in here."

"I originally came in here to get ready for going into the woods, to clear my head."

"Well, you still can."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you go into the woods, and I'll send Merlin to go fetch some herbs or something."

"I thought you said Merlin wasn't feeling well," said Arthur giving a small smirk, which made Gwen laugh.

"Oh we both know what a terrible liar I am."

"So where is Merlin?"

"I actually don't know, he was sneaking off when I caught him and told me not to tell you anything."

"Well, you can find him though, can't you?"

"Of course, Arthur I'll start now and send him into the woods about half an hour later."

"Thanks, Gwen. I love you," Arthur said, kissing Gwen on the cheek.

"Oi! Save them words for Merlin."

"Don't worry I will."

Arthur ran out of the room, leaving Gwen laughing, where he once stood.

"Oh, Arthur," she said, laughing some more.

**XMerthurX**

Arthur ran down the steps, then ran across the Courtyard, to the stables. Where the Stable Boy was waiting, ready with the horse.

"Thanks!" Arthur called, as he rode out of Camelot.

"Your welcome, Sire!" the Stable Boy yelled back.

**XMerthurX**

Gwen stood, looking out of the window in Arthur's chambers.

"Where is Arthur going?" Gwen jumped and turned around to where the voice was coming from.

"I'm sorry, my Lady." Morgana walked closer, so she was fully inside the room. She then turned back to close and lock the door.

"That's quite alright, Gwen," Morgana said placing a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"My Lady?"

"Yes, Gwen?"

"I can tell you anything right, and you will keep it a secret?"

"Of course, we're friends, after all. Well a least we thought we were when you called me by my name and not, 'my Lady'." Gwen laughed.

"That's exactly what Arthur said to me earlier."

"That's because he's right."

"Out of Uther's sight we are all friends and we stick up for each other; you, me, Arthur, Merlin, Sir Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, all of us." Gwen smiled.

"You're right."

"So... tell what's all the gossip with Arthur."

"OK, I'll tell you. But promise you won't say anything to Arthur."

"I promise, now spill. Come on Gwen." Morgana nudged Gwen in the upper arm, encouraging her to speak up."

"Well, about a month ago, Arthur came to me a bit scared. He kept mumbling. But when I finally got him to sit down and talk, he said that he wasn't completely sure, but he thought that maybe, he was gay." Morgana gasped, and put her hand up to cover mouth.

"Really?"

"Really," Gwen confirmed.

"I told him 'not to panic, and if he felt even more sure or unsure, come back to find me'. And that's what he did today."

"Well..."

"He's gay. And he knows who he is gay for." Morgana was grinning uncontrollably.

"Merlin." Morgana screamed in joy.

"Shh! You don't want Uther or any other knights running in."

"Right, sorry."

"So, I've sent Arthur out into the woods pretending to be on a hunting trip, and in about twenty minutes I'm going to send Merlin out, asking him if he will go get some herbs. I won't tell him about Arthur, but when they find each other. Well, we will find out when they get back."

"Oh, Gwen you're so sneaking." Gwen laughed.

"I get it from you."

"You are probably right."

"Let's go find Merlin."

**XMerthurX**

Gwen and Morgana walked down the steps into the Courtyard, looking around for Merlin.

"I'll go fetch a basket from home to give to Merlin," Gwen said, walking to her home.

"Merlin is over there, by the entrance to the market, I'll bring him to you."

"OK."

They both went their own ways to put the plan into action. Morgana walked up to Merlin, who was now talking with Gwaine.

"It's not like Arthur to give you guys a day off, but this morning he did say he was going to go easy on me, but then still gave me a load of work to do."

"I know, but I'm not stopping him if he wants to give us a day off. Lady Morgana."

Merlin turned around at the mention of Morgana's name.

"Morgana!"

"Why do you look surprised, Merlin. Gwen and I only want to talk to you."

"OK, I'll see you later, Gwaine."

"You better." Gwaine turned around and headed towards the Tavern. Leaving Merlin and Morgana alone.

"Why do you and Gwen want to see me?"

"I managed to get your little 'get out of work' plan out of Gwen, and we wanted to make it more believable."

"How so?"

"Come with me and Gwen will tell you." Morgana placed an arm around Merlin guiding him in the direction of Gwen's house. They both walked inside, and sat down at the table.

"Gwen! He's here."

"Hello, Merlin. Here." Gwen placed a small basket that she usually carries when she is shopping, down on the table in front of Merlin."

"What's this for?"

"This, Merlin. Is for you to go out and collect herbs in the woods."

"Right..."

"So if Arthur finds out you have been slagging off. You can say 'I'm doing a job for Gwen', because Gwen has already told me that Arthur knows, because he went to his chambers to get changed and found Gwen doing your chores instead of you. So she said that you would be getting herbs, and Arthur is in the woods hunting, so he will need to find you there," Morgana explained.

"OK then, I'd best get going. Bye."

"Bye, Merlin," both girls said.

**XMerthurX**

Merlin walked into the stables, grabbed a horse and rode out into the woods, saying nothing to anyone as he walked or rode past them. Merlin reached a huge clearing about ten minutes later. This is where he normally picks the herbs. It was a beautiful place; full of life. There was a huge lake that eventually lead through into the White Mountains and ran into Ealdor. There were also lots of trees on the coast of the lake; their leaves a vibrant green. Merlin decided to sit down on the grass and enjoy the view.

What Merlin didn't notice though, was another horse bearing a rider come up behind him. Merlin only noticed when he heard his horse grunt at something. Merlin turned around and saw Arthur jumping down from his horse.

"Arthur!" Merlin said quickly, getting up.

"Merlin!" Arthur mocked back.

"I hear that you know, that I wasn't doing my duties."

"Oh, yes. I know."

"Well... aren't you going to yell at me. Or put me in the stocks."

"No."

"Why not?" Arthur just frowned and sat down, Merlin copying him.

"Do you want to be thrown in the stocks?" Arthur laughed at Merlin's shocked face when he said this.

"No," Merlin said, shaking his head quickly.

"Thought not."

"So why aren't you going to send me to hell."

"Because, Merlin. I need to talk to you, man to man."

"OK, what do you want to talk about?" Merlin had turned his head sideways so he could look at Arthur. While, Arthur was looking straight a head over the lake.

"Merlin I need to ask you, a-are you ga-ay?" Arthur stuttering over the awkward question.

"Gay."

"Yes, gay."

"Why do want to know, Arthur?"

"Hey, I asked you a question first now answer."

_**'Why is Arthur asking me this? Is he gay? Has he finally got the courage to ask me out? I'll just tell him the truth.'**_

"So, Merlin. Are you?"

"Yes, I am. Now why do you want to know?"

"Well, I just finally admitted to myself that I'm gay, today actually. And you see, I have this crush on someone."

_**'I know what he is planning. He can't to my face, so he will describe me and then I'll move in to kiss him. Finally!'**_

"What is he like?"

"He is very loyal, brave, kind hearted, very clumsy, makes a whole big mess of things, even when they are small things. He is also a very good friend to me." Arthur now noticed that both him and Merlin's faces were getting closer and closer. Arthur then whispered out the last words of his description.

"And he doesn't even know."

Merlin then whispered back. "He does now."

Merlin and Arthur's lips locked to together, and their eyes closed for a slow but passionate kiss. When the time for air finally came, they broke apart, and Merlin reached his hand up and stroked Arthur's right cheek.

"You really meant all those things you said about me."

"Of course I did."

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Merlin." They both just sat there, staring into each others eyes, lovingly.

"Come on, Merlin. We better get back before my farther notices."

"OK, we better go see Gwen and Morgana too. I knew they would set us up."

"You did," said Arthur with a shocked look on his face.

"I do now." Merlin laughed, causing Arthur to laugh with him.

"You and Gwen are spending to much time with Morgana."

"I won't be now. Now that I have you." Merlin gave Arthur another kiss on the lips before standing up and making his way to his horse.

"Come on, Arthur!" Merlin called, already trotting away.

"Coming!" Arthur picked up Gwen's basket, mounted his horse and started trotting along side, Merlin.

**XMerthurX**

When Merlin and Arthur reached the gates of Camelot, they both saw Gwen and Morgana waiting for them.

"Well?" Morgana asked. Arthur reached out his hand and grabbed on to it, like it was going to be the last thing he would touch.

"Congratulations!" Gwen squealed.

"Thanks, but don't tell Uther, or anyone most likely to tell Uther," Merlin said.

"Don't worry, we won't," said Morgana, lifting up her hand giving them her and Gwen's word. Merlin dismounted his horse, with Arthur doing the same afterwards.

"I'm going to tell Gaius," Merlin said giving both horses to the Stable Boy.

"I'll go tell Lancelot and Elyan," Gwen said, running off.

"I guess we'll tell the other knights then, Arthur."

"Yes. Oh and to make sure when we tell Gwaine to give us his word and if he let's it slip while he's drunk, he'll be getting hell from me."

"I'll see to it, dear brother."

"You better."

**XMerthurX**

Arthur and Morgana had told Gwaine, Leon, Percival. Who were happy for him and laughing at him for how cheesy it was when he confessed his feelings. Gwen had come over from the other side of the training field, with Elyan and Lancelot, who also gave their congratulations.

"I hope you Merlin are happy together and forever will be," said Percival.

"Thank you," said Arthur.

Merlin was now walking up to the knights, huge smile on his face.

"Gaius knows, he's happy for us and proud of me, for finally realising first impressions aren't what defines a person straight away."

"I'll say 'thank you' to Gaius later."

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too."

They both gave each other a harder more passionate kiss, roaming their hand in each others hair. Causing the girls to go 'aww' and the guys to go 'get a room'. Merlin and Arthur broke apart and started laughing.

**The End.**

**I hoped you liked, sorry if there is any mistakes. Please review, fav, alert. :D**


End file.
